Why didn't I lock the door?
by Sygis
Summary: Ace just can't seem to catch a break can he? All he wants is Luffy, is that so much to ask for? AceLu, oneshot, alternate universe. Rated M for smut.


**Okay well, WOW this story took a few turns. This was written for a friend who wanted some AceLu and I just so happened to turn it into this... By the way, thank you and shout out to my friend Rainy aka OtherWorldlyArtist for adding a specific part at the end of this story and editing, so I shall NOT take full credit for this. THIS TURNED INTO GOLD, K GOODBYE. **

* * *

><p>There they were on top of one another in the rain. Luffy giggled, and Ace could only sigh in frustration. Luffy grinned as he said, "It's only rain. Ace is worrying too much. Shishishi~"<p>

Ace deflated all at once, collapsing and burying his slightly red face in Luffy's chest. All that irritation he felt had nowhere to go, so he reached down and pinched Luffy's hip sharply.

"Ow!" Luffy yelped, trying to jerk away. "What did I do!?"

"You were being an idiot," Ace returned, a bit affectionately.

"Eh?! How?!" Luffy yelled.

"Because! You don't even have a coat or umbrella and you were running out in the rain!"

"It's not raining that hard!"

"I don't want you getting sick again, Lu! Remember last time?!"

"That was uhh…" Luffy scrunched up his face as he was deep in thought. "That was the flu! Usopp passed it to me when I slept over at his place."

Ace sighed. He did have a point, that wasn't because of the rain at all. Maybe he was being too protective? A little drizzle wouldn't hurt, but seriously being outside in their backyard with one on the top of the other, it felt a bit like a cliché romance scene.

Luffy shouted at Ace for being a jerk when Ace shoved him back down on the grass and kissed him, muffled protests, and the younger male playfully bit his lip twice before simply giving in and winding his arms around Ace's neck. Luffy's lips were chill and he tasted like rain with a little hint of spice from the leftover meat he probably had a few hours ago. They were both evenly covered in a bit of mud and loose grass, and nothing about the situation was exactly comfortable but it was somehow perfect anyway. Luffy giggled into the kiss.

"If Ace just wanted to kiss all he had to do was say so~"

Ace couldn't help but smirk.

"Brat."

Ace slid his warm hands up Luffy's torso under his partially damp shirt. Luffy felt colder than usual, not to mention the rain started pouring a bit harder. He wondered how long he had been outside. The younger male loved how his freckled lover stayed warm, regardless of how cold the temperature got. How Ace managed to stay so _warm_ was beyond Luffy, but he loved it. The younger male shivered, sighing contently into the other's mouth. Ace scraped his teeth across Luffy's jaw, and the black haired teen left one hand on his neck, moving his free one down to Ace's waistband, slipping underneath—

"Please no..."

They jolted, as they turned their heads at the same time to see Marco, Thatch, Usopp, and Robin,standing a few meters away with raincoats desperately tried not to look. Robin was probably the only amused one there.

"Uhh," Ace said.

"Couldn't find a room or something, yoi?"

"Hey if you wanna get laid, it's all good, but your house is like right there," Thatch said, as he chuckled pointing behind themselves.

"Ah you guys are so shameless." Usopp murmured.

"This is rather romantic." Robin said amused.

"And pretty dumb. You guys are going to get sick." Marco said bluntly.

"What are you all _doing_ out here?" Ace said, glaring at the intruders. Luffy could only laugh and apologize to his friends. If it had been any other time, Ace would have probably been embarrassed but really, he had needs right at that moment and they were not letting him think clearly.

"Well, Luffy had invited us over, but you could both simply carry on, don't mind us." The dark-haired woman chuckled. Ace snarled in response.

"You texted me a while ago saying Luffy had rushed out of the house or something and you were freaking out, yoi. You actually sounded pretty pissed and scared."

"Yeah, Marco thought you were gonna murder the poor guy once you found him. Saying something about getting sick in the rain, but we all know you can exaggerate." Thatch said as he leaned his arm casually over Marco.

"Well, we're fine now, thanks." Ace said, wanting them all to leave.

"Where did you end up going Luffy?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Hmm, I was just back here picking at the fruits, shishishi! I was hungry."

Everyone simply sighed. Why did it just sound like a big misunderstanding?

"Well, that's the end of that mystery." Thatch said disappointed.

Ace picked himself up and groaned quietly with disappointment. Luffy raised an eyebrow at Ace and eventually got up, too.

"Yeah, well…it's just a little rain," Ace said. "We should probably get back before we all catch colds, though."

A hot bath sounded really nice, actually. Luffy felt pretty chilly right then, too.

"Rutting like animals a few minutes ago and _now_ he's worried about the cold?" Thatch mumbled under his breath as Robin simply smiled at the remark.

"What'd you say?!"

"He said you guys have _no_ shame." Marco replied, honestly.

Usopp jolted from fear at possibly being attacked despite not being the one who had said anything.

Ace started arguing with the blond as they all headed back inside. The rain had died down considerably while they'd been...occupied.

**Xxx**

Luffy and Ace changed into actual dry clothing, while everyone else was hanging out in the living room. He guessed he'd have to take care of his urges in the bathroom, but before he knew it he was pushed against the wall in the room and his lips were captured by the younger male. Luffy's arms wrapped around his neck and Ace could only slide his hands down the other's sides as he placed them on Luffy's ass, lifting him up in one swift motion. They stayed in that position as they mashed their lips against one another with their eyes closed, simply letting themselves be taken in by the moment. Luffy allowed the freckled man access into his mouth and their tongues played with one another as slight moans were heard. Ace could see the bed. It was so close, oh so close. Luffy told him to let him down and they broke apart from the kiss, gasping for air.

When Ace noticed how quiet his partner had gotten he started regretting it. Why did Luffy have to be so unpredictable? Did he do something wrong? He'd only wanted to continue on the bed. Before he could say anything else Luffy pulled Ace over and pushed him onto said bed. That unpredictable thing really was nice sometimes, like how he did not expect Luffy to straddle him afterward and say, "I want Ace like this, shishishi~"

Okay, he needed a moment.

"But—they're w-waiting for us outside."

Luffy pulled off his t-shirt in one fluid motion ignoring the other's comment, and forget a _moment_, Ace needed a _year_. Alright, screw his friends waiting outside. The smile the other gave him just completely shot down any other protest he had.

The younger male looked pretty pleased with himself, as he should have. "Hmm, Ace has too much clothes on."

Well, that was a first. If they were going to do it, why did they even bother putting dry clothes on?! That affair was quickly dealt with. Luffy insisted on preparing himself, pushing Ace's hands away whenever he tried to assist.

"You said it was my choice," Luffy reminded him, dark eyes already glazed with pleasure and the hand supporting himself on Ace's chest trembling with exertion.

It was torture, sheer torture. He wanted to _touch_.

Luffy reached for the lube. Then, his eyes never wavering from Ace's, he took hold of the freckled male's cock with his slick hands.

"Wha—Luffy…"

"A-Ace wanted this outside," he said simply, then rose up and sank down on Ace with absolutely nothing between them in a motion so easy and quick, it was in before he could bother to protest.

Ace's mind went blank, and when he came around he had a very real fear that he'd already come and that this was all finished before he'd even had a chance to appreciate it fully. But no, he was still hard, and he was still inside Luffy and everything was good.

No, screw good, it was incredible. It was _complete pleasure_.

"Ah, crap, Lu…"

"E-Eh? Crap?" Luffy questioned. Ace wanted to smack him and tell him it felt amazing, but, really, he seemed to be having trouble concentrating.

"A-Ace feels-" was all Luffy managed. He shifted a little and Ace's hands came up of his own accord to grasp Luffy's hips. He was probably leaving bruises on his tender skin but it really felt like loosening his fingers would bring _disaster_.

"_Don't move,_" he ordered. If Luffy moved too soon, this would all be over much too quickly. The younger male always felt amazing, but this way, with no barrier to dull the sensations, Ace was overwhelmed.

Luffy tried, he really did, Ace could _see_ him trying, but the little twitches of his body were something he couldn't seem to help. Luffy let loose one long, desperate whine.

_Oh, screw it all_, Ace thought, and made a split second decision. If it wasn't going to get any easier, then he just had to make what time he had left count. Then with a motion that had Luffy flailing, he lifted the younger male up and pulled him down.

_Wow._

Luffy rose up and slammed himself down, eyes unseeing as he rode to his own peak, leaving Ace simply mesmerized as he saw the other ride him. It was unbelievably hot if he were to be honest, and he wanted to come right then and there.

It wasn't long before the tremors began, which told Ace Luffy was getting close. He reached out for the cock bobbing in front of him, but Luffy stopped him. "I wanna-feels-" he gave up on explaining himself, but Ace didn't try again. He got up and took the other's mouth instead, the movement pressing him somehow _even deeper__,_ and he couldn't have held his orgasm back if he tried. They kissed as passionately as they could, tasting each other's mouths, and sucking up each other's air. Ace would never get tired of feeling Luffy's moans in his throat, along with moaning into Luffy.

Luffy threw his head back pulling away from the other's lips and yelled. Their bodies trembled violently as they held each other tightly, just trying to survive the onslaught of pleasure washing over them in waves.

Seconds, or minutes, he couldn't really tell, later, the younger male shifted restlessly from where he'd sprawled over Ace's torso. "Feels funny," Luffy complained. "Oh, Ace leaked, shishishi." He giggled and smiled right after.

Ah, so shameless. Luffy actually came all over the elder's chest during all the action. Ace grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped his chest off—wait a minute.

Eyeing the magically appearing item, Ace whispered, "Where did this cloth come from?"

Luffy leaned forward, giving it one of his signature owl-eye stare downs, unmindful of the way Ace groaned at what the movement caused him. "It's a mystery." He determined with a firm nod.

The elder thumped his back on the pillow. "That explains _nothing._ Somebody didn't just randomly appear and put it there!"

"Hey, Ace," a voice spoke up, heavy with smugness.

Ace looked over. "Hey, Sabo," he replied by instinct to the blond before turning back to Luffy, planning to continue his rant when he double-taked. "Sabo?!"

"The one and only~" the man replied, giving a small salute to go along with his bright smile as he leaned his chin on the bed from where he was kneeling next to them.

The freckled man's eyes widened in horror. "Sa—HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!"

Sabo tapped a finger to his lip in thought, obviously mockingly since he couldn't hold back his mischievous grin. "Since _way_ before you two got in here."

Dread rose up in Ace's gut. "You mean…?"

Sabo just nodded.

"The _whole_ time?"

Another nod.

Ace paled.

"Shishishishi~ Whatcha doin' under the bed, Sabo?" Luffy asked what was probably the more important question of the moment.

Smile ever present, the blond turned his attention to the youngest. "Well, _before_ I was on the bed reading. But, I lost track of time and it was getting dark and harder to see. I went to turn on the lamp, but _someone,_" he shot Ace a pointed look, "keeps forgetting to get more light bulbs from the store. That's when I remembered that I left a flashlight in here from the exact same thing happening last time. It wasn't on the nightstand, so I figured it fell under the bed. I was under checking for it when you two attacked each other like wild animals. I decided to just let you two finish and kept reading under here because I didn't want to ruin the mood."

"Thanks, Sabo." Luffy nodded, completely unfazed by their sworn brother's choice of action. He even wiggled, making Ace's life a lot harder—in more ways than one. Acting on instinct, Ace flipped positions with Luffy, trying to do anything to make Luffy stop moving and making everything worse.

"Round two? Guess I'll go back to reading." That damn _taunting voice._

A dark blush rushed over Ace's cheeks, hating that Luffy was causing such reactions with Sabo _right there._ He wanted Sabo to get the hell out, so they could—

Before Ace could finish his thought, his situation got infinitely worse when Usopp accidentally walked in, looking for the bathroom. Oh, a bare naked Ace was on top of a bare naked Luffy. With a thankfully clothed Sabo apparently inspecting the situation…

"AH!" was all he could yell.

Ace could only give an unamused stare. He'd had quite enough with audiences for one day. The long nosed male couldn't move and was trembling in fear.

"Ah!~ Usopp, shishishi. Whatcha lookin' for?"

"Uh—Uh…I was looking for…"

Ace sighed heavily and threw the nearest object at the male standing by the door. Which happened to be the lamp. Poor guy rushed out yelling that he was only looking for the bathroom and that he was very sorry.

"Ace! Why did you throw the lamp?!" Sabo shouted.

"What's it matter? It was broken anyway." The freckled male responded, uncaring.

"All it needed was a light bulb!" The blond sputtered.

"Now you can stop complaining about it and get the hell out!"

"You can't solve all your problems by breaking shit, Ace!"

"Wanna bet?" Cracking knuckles could be heard after the menacing words.

Sabo gulped at the demonic look in his best friend's eyes.

A door slamming shut, fast-paced footsteps quickly going down the hall, was heard, and the people in the living room were either laughing or shaking their heads. Well, Marco was shaking his head while Thatch and Robin just laughed.

"Seems pretty busy off that way." Thatch chuckled with good humor.

"By the first scream, I'm assuming Usopp interrupted those two." The dark-haired woman mused.

"Why were we even invited… yoi."

"Hm, not sure what you're complaining about—This pizza is great!" Thatch said biting down on another slice and mentally keeping note of possibly wanting details later on, despite being able to hear some of the action a while ago.

It turned out that Ace was the only one who ended up with a cold the day after.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: THANK YOU RAINY FOR SOMEHOW MAKING SABO FIT INTO MY STORY. Gahh love you haha!<strong>


End file.
